A ray of light to a burning fire
by asylumhorror22
Summary: Giving up, on all hope and faith. with her dad, out at sea, Jake gone. there's no one else to turn to- Peyton turns to drugs, until a hero scooped her up, and saved the day. heating up at the sight of him. Jake up to where he found her, things get hot and heavy between them. bringing jenny home, later getting bad news, what will happen next with Jake and Peyton


Chapter 1

In need of you

Standing at the bathroom sink; with her formal dress, in her hands, trying to wash out, the purple stain. Crying, she throws the dress in the tub.

Giving up, on hope and faith, missing, not only her mom but Jake. – grabbing her purse, she pulls out the small bottle, dumping it onto a disc. – using another to cut lines of the drug, looking up in the mirror to herself, she tosses the disc, with the drug that lies upon it.

Everything is just going wrong. All she want is for, the one she loves, to come home.

The day after the formal, Peyton leaves school at lunch time. Going home, trying to call her dad, to no avail, getting his voice mail. – leaning upon her computer desk, hearing a knock. –"Hey"

"Hey" – "so huh I saw you cut out of lunch today. I was just wondering how you doing?"

"I'm bitter"

"Hey come here" walking; over to her, pulling her in his embrace. Hugging her. – "sit down."

"So do you know who wrote on your locker?"

"No… I don't want to know. I just want it all to go away, all of it."

Trying to be a good friend, to the girl he has a past with. Wanting to so badly show her he cares, for her and about her. He sits upon her bed. Talking; with her, something catching, his eyes. - looking on the night stand, next to the bed, then back to Peyton.

"You miss Jake huh?" – "you should go."

"Peyton"

"No, okay, you can't just come walking here, and ask me something like that. When was the last time, we even had a conversation about something real?"

"I just thought you could use a friend!"

"Yeah I could use a friend. You know but you don't count as that anymore Lucas. Because a real friend would know about all the crap I've been dealing with lately."

"Like what?" – "just go please."

"Okay, I'll go."

The tears welling, in her eyes, as she looks to boy walking out her bedroom. – When hearing his voice again. –"whatever you think, I really do care about you, Peyton."

A little while later, she sitting, on her bed, all alone. Listening to music, when a knock on the door makes her turn to facing that way. There was Anna.

"Hi I rang the doorbell."

"I know I just didn't want to answer." Turning down; the music, listening to the other girl. – "I'm sorry I blew you off at lunch today. "

"You know, it's really starting to be a pattern, you showing up in my room saying sorry to me."

"You're right, but at my last school, there were some rumors going around about me. About a relationship, I was having. With another girl, I tried to ignore it, but the stories kept getting worse, and that's why Felix is so protective of me."

"Okay I thought you said they were just rumors."

"Yeah it doesn't matter. You know high school is, once a story gets out. It miens well be true, so when I saw your locker, and the way people were looking, at you it scared me. It was a bad time for me Peyton. What are you going to do, just forget it you're not gay right?"

"Come here, read that"

Later that day at Trick, Peyton cancelled house of freaks night.- getting into an augerment with new friend Anna, sends her over the edge.

Hitting; her breaking point, with everything going oh so ever wrong, in her life. Picking up her phone she makes the wrong call. – "hey rick its Peyton."

Leaving the club for the night, taking just about, all she can handle. Climbing in her car she drives, to meet rick.

Arriving at ricks, she gets out of the car, leaning against the black comment.

Looking around seeing him come into sight, than hearing his voice.-"looking for me…. Laugh,… high school girls, relax. Is this what you're after?"

Not uttering a word, reaching for the baggy with the white, powder drug inside of it.

"you got some cash for me.?" Rick ask while the high school girl is grabbing for the bag.

Looking up; when she hears footsteps, seeing a dark shadow on the ground, but seeing who he really was under the light. - Peyton looks back to her dealer.

"You know this guy.?" She heard him ask.

Her mouth parted, a small smirk appears, on her lips as she says his name. "Jake"

Jake didn't say a word at first he just stood looking to the girl, standing next to this guy.

Standing quietly, until the other male opened his mouth, "who the hell are you?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Rick never mind I made a mistake!" she says, with tears in her eyes. – "high school girls."

After watching Rick walk away, he walks to her, pulling her in a hug. Wrapping his arms around her rubbing her back, he closed his eyes.

After getting home, drying off Peyton goes to sleep, only to wake up looking to the clock. The time being, 1:43 in the morning. Looking around beginning to think she was dreaming, until his voice cut in.

"You were dreaming. I think your okay now."

"Are you back for good, where's Jenny?"

"I didn't bring her; I'm only here a couple days to check on you. So what's got Lucas so worried he calls my cousin in savanna huh?"

"Nothing now, so you never answered any of my emails."

"Sorry I didn't want to give nikki any chance to track me down. I just didn't want to get you caught up in even more just in case. You know?"

"Have you heard from her?"

"No but she's out there"

"She might still be in Seattle, that's where Brooke and i told her you were."

Laughing…

"Are you going to see Lucas while you're here?"

"I don't know. I want to see my folks, other than, that I kinda want to keep a low profile. Our secret okay."

"Okay"- go back to bed we will talk about this in the morning, I'll crash on the floor."

"Jake don't be stupid."

"Sound like it finally stopped raining."

"Maybe it did"

Peyton's bed is warm and comfortable. stripping out of her wet clothes, tossing them to the floor

Putting on an old t-shirt and black running pants,–settling in the bed, with Jake. Reaching for him, she pulls him close to her.

Laying her head on the pillow next to his, Jake slips his leg, between hers so they all cuddled up.

"tell me about Jenny." – "She's going up way to fast"

Laying her thumb against his lips, she doesn't utter a word, she then realizes Jake must be lonely too. – maybe more then she knows.

"I should have called you, stayed in touch."

"I didn't either life just gets in the way, with having jenny to worry about I don't want to nikki the slightest reason to find her."

"what's the point of getting caught up in life, when you lose sight of what's important?"

He kisses her and she can taste her own tears, on his lips. Rolling her on her back, his hand cupping her hips and stomach, as he lays on tops of her.

His thumbs hooked in her shirt, looking to her, his eyes full, of love and lust. Rubbing, his nose to hers, taking her lips in his once again- throwing her legs around his hips, pulling him closer, to her body.

"pretty girl, what's wrong, what's going on?"

"I just need to feel alive again. "

Rolling back off, of her he looks to her with now sad eyes, knowing was wrong. – "Peyton"

Peeling her t-shirt off her and lifting her hips, she slides her pants down, tossing them off the bed

Lacing her fingers, with his guiding, his palms over her body. "Touch me Jake."

Jake hesitant about touching her at first; then once again latching his lips to her, -getting lost in another world. He has wanted this for so long, but he feels he can't.

"Peyton I can't do this."

Rising up; kissing him again. "why not Jake?"

"Jenny"

"Please Jake I love you."

That was all he needed to hear.- threading his fingers in her hair, while stripping off his clothes, trialing his hand over her thigh. – he brings his fingers to his mouth, wetting two of them, sliding her legs up and, slowly going inside of her.

Pumping his fingers in and out of her, making her rock her hips to his hand,- latching their lips fierce this time kissing, like crazy.

his thumb glances her clit rubbing it hard and fast making her moan, - shuddering as he curls his two fingers inside of her, adding another. – "you need more?"

"Yeah"…. –"tell me you want my whole hand baby"

Her skin smooth and slick, and wet she bites down on his shoulder blade, tasting his flesh, driving her crazy. She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling, of his now whole hand, in her.- thrusting her hips up rocking them faster in a rhythm, matching his thrush.

"tell me you're okay'"

Burying; her head into, his neck. Kissing and sucking, on his flesh, making him moan.

Jake moves into her slowly, like he's giving her the chance to push him away, but she urges herself up to him and shudders, her eyes closed. She kisses him again. – he starts moving against her, his hips thrusting slowly.

Once hand bracing the headboard and the other braced on her hips, her heels dig into the back of his legs, as he begins thrusting harder and faster. Their skin shooting electric sparks, their bodies tapped In between the bed –sheets and each-other.

A soft moan comes from the back of her throat, he pins her, holds her closer to him, his hands spanning against her body, thumbs brushing her nipples, a slight wet puddle covering the bed.

He moves her, taking her lips in his again, sliding the tip of this thumb over her clit bringing her to her climax, feeling her warm cum shoot all over his cock he, lets his own climax go.

Feeling their jumping pulse, their hearts beating, louder and faster then ever before, sinking on top of her. Laying a kiss to her neck only to her say

"I'm not saying goodbye this time."

Falling asleep that night, finally Peyton felt whole again. …

Early in the morning; getting up, showing Jake the club. They talked for a while, before going back, to her place. – laying in the bed, he looks to her, wishing he didn't have to say what, he was getting ready, to tell her.

" I know you said no goodbyes this time, but I have to go back Peyton."

"I know when do you leave anyway?"

"Tomorrow I promised my folks I would have dinner with them before I head out."

"Jake can you stay here again tonight just to sleep?"

"I'll come back after dinner"

… mean while Jake has dinner with his folks.

Later that night, sitting awake in the bed he listens to the girl that lays beside him breath, just thinking he didn't want to leave. Know he had to go back to Jenny.

Rolling over seeing him sitting up she ask. –"trouble sleeping?"

"just listening to you breath; thinking about stuff."

Laughs…. – "alright Peyton I have to ask the other night, when I found you, that was a drug deal I mean right? I mean Lucas called me for a reason"

"I uh I did coke with that guy; it was one time and it was stupid. I know"

"you got so much going on why would you need a crush like that?"

"I was weak, you don't have to worry about me Jake."

"I know. But what if I want to?"

Mean while Nathan and Haley are dealing with her big sister , and Lucas is dealing with his uncles so called girlfriend.

Brooke; dealing with her new boy toy.

Jake lies awake the whole night just thinking, changing his mind about leaving.

Packing, his bag as the high school girl, a wakes. – "I thought I wake up and it all be a bad dream but its real, I know you gotta go back."

"Last night you said you were feeling weak; let me show you what helps me. When I feel wake.

Handing her a piece of paper, her face lights up.

"This is the first email I sent you"

"if words could bring you home, you and Jenny would be here with me now." –"you got me through some dark days. I thought if those on paper could help. Then what would it be like to have the real thing all the time. Come with me, let's bring Jenny back home."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Packing a bag, grabbing some music for the road. Already to go, they head out the car, putting the bags in the trunk.

"Top up or down?"

"Down I don't think it's going to rain today."

Taking off; on their way to bring, jenny home. Wanting nothing, more to be with his daughter and Peyton. – listen to music stopping a couple of time along the way.

Filling up with gas and grabbing one of Jakes favorite thing to eat, beef jerky. Ripping the bag open grabbing a piece, tossing it in his mouth hearing the wound of girl sitting next to him laugh.

Her laugh was like music to his ears, like angels voice, that stayed with him at all times. Knowing, that he was falling, for her more and more.

They drove quite a while; the young high school girl finally fell asleep, arriving at his cousin's house.

Parking the car, he gets out walking to the front door- pulling out his key, unlocking the door he goes in, seeing his daughter sleeping in her pack and play.

She looked like an angel, and god did he love his little girl; there's nothing he wouldn't do for her. Reaching down he scooped, jenny up in his arms.

Laying, a kiss to her. "Hey there beautiful daddy loves you"

Hearing her daddy's voice she opened her big blue eyes, looking him right in his eyes, causing a smirk to cover his lips.

"That's daddy's girl, yeah"

Getting back into , the car seeing Peyton awake, he glances to her,- "Peyton what's wrong?"

"nothing I just I want you to know; what I said last night I meant it."

Starting to say something when she cut in again, - "I really do love you Jake"

"I love you too, I always have."

Not uttering a word, she just let tears roll down her face, looking away from him.

"Peyton you really think I would have sex with you, and not love you? I'm not like that and you know it. I love you and I want to be with you, that's why jenny and I are coming home."


End file.
